gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blendin's Deal
Year twentysnievitytwelve, the infinetentiary. The most high secure time prison under Time Baby's rule, an assurance that whoever is locked up within its grounds will stay there until the end of their sentence or until the end of time. Breaking out is basically impossible. One of the many prisoners was a certain Blendin Blandin, still enraged over his ten squared life sentences, played with his lunch. He formed the faces of the ones responsible for him losing his job, his whole lifes purpose, and being imprisoned. Those faces of the young Dipper and Mabel Pines. Just forming their faces in his mashed potatoes was hard due to a shaking hand. And shortly after his little work was finished, he slammed his other fist into them, rubbing over them in his rage. "Dude, shouldn't you eat that?" The prisoner next to Blendin asked, yet the only answer he got was a rather high pitched groan from the unfortunate, former time anomaly removal squad member. All Blendin cared for was figuring out a way to escape. He just wanted to make his threat a reality, take revenge for the twin's messing with time which got him where he is now. The question was just how? How does one break out of the infinetentiary? Sadly, Blendin wasn't the smartest and he barely knew how the prison was build, what it would take to break out. It was constructed by Time Baby after all and for all he know, there was no one else who could possibly know how to escape. Everything here was build in a way beyond any human's understanding and possible comprehension. One would have to be some supernatural being such as Time Baby itself to possibly know a way out. One night, Blendin twisted and turned in his bunk bed, dreams filled with a sudden uneasiness. They had shifted from yet another revenge fantasy into his very prison cell, everything being black and white and almost like a security camera, he felt something watching him as he laid there. The darkness was interrupted as eyes opened up in the walls, each one a glowing yellow with its pupils shrinking into cat-like slits. It was then a high pitched, distorted chuckled reached his ears, one that had him waking up in a cold sweat and a startled scream. "Wha-? W-who's-?" He stuttered in fear, backing up until his back hit the wall as he witnessed the eyes swimming towards each other, melting together into one as the laughter continued. And then, it bulged forward, breaking out of the wall with a few tries as Blendin just fell out of his bed screaming for dear life. A slender black arm reached forward, grabbing him by the neck of his jumpsuit and lifting him up, splitting from it, another arm dusted him off as a cheerful voice finally replaced the laughter. "My, my, you really let yourself go" The voice rang from the eyeball in a light chuckle. Blendin witnessed as bricks from the broken wall started to become golden, floating out of the rubble and begin to form a triangle shape around the slowly shrinking eye, the being forming more limbs and with a few articles of clothing appearing out of nowhere. Bill just eyed the scared and confused man as he helped him straightening up, while Blendin just tried to catch his breath. "W-W-What are you?" Blendin stuttered out finally, trying to stand even though his legs felt like jelly. "I am a friend" Bill mustered "Name's Bill and I heard about your issue with a certain set of twins from the twenty first century" The mere mention brought back some of the rage within Blendin, even though he was still confused, which he voiced in a question. "H-How do you know?" "Lets just say I feel your pain" Bill said as he twirled his cane into existence before resting his hands on it "And that's why I wanna help you. I know every single weakspot this prison has and can easily help you escape so you can get your revenge. All I ask for in return is a small... favor." "W-What kind of favor?" The oppertunity to escape had caught Blendin's interest, the idea he could get his revenge. It made him giddy with excitement. Bill leaned back as he started twirling his cane again, saying "We can agree on that later, it is no rushing matter. So, are you in or what?" Holding out his flaming hand, Bill just waited for Blendin's reaction. Blendin himself hesitated. It was very tempting, yet even he was unsure about this too-good-to-be-true offer, not to mention the alarm bells going off in his head. He was about to mutter something, yet Bill only interrupted Blendin's oncoming train of thought by saying "Tick tock, I don't have all day." The threat of having this taken away sealed the deal. Standing straighter, brows narrowed in determination, Blendin shook Bill's hand with a "Ah, what the heck!" If he could, Bill would smile. "Well then, nice making a deal with you" He said as he let go of Blendin's hand "For now, go back to bed. I will prepare everything for your escape" With those words, Blendin suddenly felt light headed and drowsy, barely able to keep his focus as his eyes started to close. He could only faintly make out as Bill said "See ya later." His dreams were only a blurr, if anything just plain, pitch black darkness. He couldn't say how long it had been taking, but there he suddenly was again, that golden triangle. "Good news!" Bill cheered "I've busted you out." At first, the news barely registered with Blendin, who could just stutter again. Yet Bill didn't leave him any time to voice any questions as he merely said "Think fast!" With that, the darkness left and Blendin found himself running, almost tripping as he took in his environment. He was no longer in the Infinetentiary, he was in the streets of the capital city it was hovering over. Joy overcame his confusion and he would have taken a moment to celebrate, if it wasn't for the sirens and the sound of a swarm of men came running towards his position. Fear taking over, all he did was run. Everything was right with the world again. Blendin still was surprised over the twins generosity and kindness after they had beaten him in Globnar, as for how they just gave the precious time wish they had won to a friend of theirs. For how they had ruined his life before, he could hardly believe they would do something like that. It made him so happy. Finally back in his routine, Blendin got himself ready for bed so he could rejoin his old colleagues in the time anomaly squad. That was, until with a loud thunder everything got drained of its color and a certain triangle appeared behind him. "Hey there" Bill greeted him with the typical joy in his voice "Everything worked out in the end, huh? No surprise." Blendin could hardly greet back, let alone thank him, before the triangle said "Well, I'm here to get my part of the deal." "Oh, right" Blendin muttered, almost having forgotten he still had to hold up his end of their deal "S-So, what do you want?" Bill chuckled as he floated closer, arms crossed behind his back. "Just a little puppet" Before Blendin could respond, an arm shot towards him, ripping his soul out of his body as the demon took over. Bill just laughed as he steadied himself in his new vessel, reaching for Blendin's time machine as he said "Finally. Now for the next phase." Category:Fan-Fiction